


Nuesto Momento Preter Somero

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Íslenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Vi sciis tion tuj finos, Tendou.





	

Liaj manoj kaptis min, kiam mi inversigu, mi pensis ĉiu ĉi finiĝis.  
Somero estis bela, niaj manoj estas apartigitaj de unu la alian. Dolora kvankam ĝi estis, la fino de niaj vivoj finas.

\- Kial? - Mi demandis. Lia ruĝaj okuloj rigardis min malgaje. Ŝia ruĝa hararo brilis, sed ne lasu min iri. Mi diris: Mi estis iranta turni.


End file.
